


To Dawn and To Dusk

by ThatDarnLakeSiren



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Miracles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDarnLakeSiren/pseuds/ThatDarnLakeSiren
Summary: Here lies three stories,The story of the youngest of GuardiansWho once loved another so pure and so deepThat he gave her a piece of the moonAlongside a piece of his heart.The story of a girl so delicate, yet so braveCleverer than the Guardians, she lead the wayBy the light of the stars and distant reachesSaving the sun, the moon, and the future of our planet.And, the story of a hot headed young manWho learned that strength alone was not enoughThat with good friends close at hand,  he could face anythingBecoming one of the greatest Guardians of all.





	To Dawn and To Dusk

For generations, the story of Mune, Sohone, and Glim was passed down, from fact, to legend, and then on into myth, their tales changed, their adventures exaggerated, and their great deeds misconstrued as the ravages of time bore down.

But every myth has a grain of truth, and those grains remembered were used to teach lessons for life, to tell of the tales of three great heroes, and marked up in the great history books for all who cared to read them.

And now the time has come for you to learn three stories from eons past. . .

Of a love so deep that even Death could not keep them apart, 

A brotherhood so fiercely fostered that they trusted in one another through thick and thin,

And a family so close that none could deny how they cared for one another, regardless of background or race.

From the dawn to the dusk,

From the stars amd constellations,

By will of the Moon,

By will of the Sun,

May these stories persist, as they were meant to

May they be told, and told again.


End file.
